El arduo arte de trabajar en distintos mundos
by Blue-Devil-ByDany
Summary: Ella es muggle y él... NO. Es un oneshot en donde la ternura ocupa el primer puesto y sale a la luz la verdadera cara de la moneda.


  
Notas: holaaa... soy nueva en esto y no tengo ni idea que decirles... solo espero no desilucionarlos y que les guste. Esta pequeña historia está dedicada al amor más rompe que tuve (ja,ja,ja)Red-Angel-EminemeF. Lean sus historias y déjenle Muchos RR... y de paso a mi tb... q me harían muy feliz :D 

El arduo arte de trabajar en distintos mundos 

¡Ay, por Dios Petunia! ¿Cuándo se va a ir este chico de _nuestra_ casa?

Vernon, tenés que darle tiempo suficiente hasta que termine de armar su baúl y que esa mugrosa familia, la cual dice que lo "quieren ", se decida y lo vengan a buscar, porque yo no pienso mover un músculo para llevarlo a... ese tren del colegio.

¡No, eso sí que no! Te imaginás que Helenita nos vea llevando a ese sucio, que por desgracia ya lo tiene en la mira y me amenaza a cada rato, a la plataforma no sé cuánto.

Creo que ese sería el peor error de mi vida.

Sí, cuando tenés razón, la tenés amor.

Ay, Vernon por favor no me digas eso que me pongo colorada.

¡MAMAAA! ¡PAPAAA! Harry está haciendo cosas raras con ese palo largo que le llama varita... vengan rápido. Ay, ay alguien apareció por... por... la chimenea... no puede ser.

Por favor Dudley no hagas reír.

No, es en serio. Tiene una cara chica y muy angulosa. Me da mucho miedo, por favor acerquence.

Bueno mi vida, ahora papito y mamita te van a llevar la lechita al cuarto y...

¡Ahhh, por Dios! ¿Qué es ese bicho asqueroso que aparece por mi chimenea?

¡No le digas así a Dobby! Él es mi amigo. Aparte tampoco que fuera gran cosa, es sólo un elfo doméstico. No me quiero imaginar si vieran a los gigantes y a los troll.

Chiquito de pacotilla, cómo te atrevés a hablarme en esas formas. Menos mal que ahora te vas para ese colegio tuyo y por fin nos dejás de molestar un poco.

Si, si, tía como vos digas. Vamos Dobby.

Cariño que sucede, ¿por qué no te quedás quieta de una vez por todas y te dormís?

No me vas a decir que ahora te preocupa que el chico haya llegado bien a ese castillo de fenómenos al que le dice escuela.

No, no es eso. Me quedé pensando en esa abominación que apareció por la chimenea y creo que por primera vez en mi vida, sentí pena por alguien o mejor dicho algo.

Petunia creo que el chico te está ablandando. Antes no sentías pena ni por vos misma.

No te preocupes esa " cosa" tiene lo que se merece. Algo habrá hecho para tener ese aspecto tan despreciable.

Sí, pero igual...

Bueno dejate de chucherías y haceme el favor de dormirte. En todo caso si tanto te preocupa el bicharraco ese, escribile una carta a Potter y preguntale.

¡No! Ni loca.

Entonces dormite de una vez y deja de pensar en cosas que no tienen importancia.

Mañana siguiente. Dudley amorcito ¿no te falta nada del colegio? No, bueno preparate para el desayuno que papá te va a llevar.

Amor apurate que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo y a la escuela de nuestro terroncito de azúcar.

Cariño, ¿estás mejor de lo de anoche?

Sí, fue una debilidad del momento.

Bueno me alegro porque si verdaderamente te me ponías buenita me iban a dar ganas de vomitar. Sentiría que esa ya no era mi esposa. Me voy antes de demorar más. Vuelvo a la hora de siempre.

Chau, que les vaya todo bien- dije saludando como una tarada.

Por fin sola. Voy a buscar un lápiz y un papel para escribirle a ese desgraciado y preguntarle sobre la cosa.

No mejor no. A ver si le cuenta a Vernon.

Pero tengo tantas ganas de saber... ese pobre cosito, ni siquiera tenía forma propia, parecía un saco de piel (si eso era) y huesos.

No, decididamente no. ¿Qué te pasa Petunia? Eh, ¡cómo puede ser vos tan buena!

Creo que mejor me voy a comprar unas cosas para la casa.

Continué mi rutina de aquel día, sin embargo en todo momento tuve en cuenta lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Pasados tres días y la desesperación era ya insostenible. Ya no podía fingir más delante de Vernon, mejor dicho delante de nadie.

El orgullo de mi alma fue absorbido con tal de tener noticias.

Nunca en mi vida había sido tan perseverante pero había algo que me llevaba a querer saber tanto.

Harry, Harry- llamó Hermione de manera suave y pensativa- te han enviado una carta de... Privet Drive.

¡Cómo puede ser! Esto es... cómo decirlo... tan raro.

La mirada de los tres amigos se ahogó en el pequeño pedazo de papel que sostenía la chica en su mano.

Bueno mejor voy a ver de qué se trata.

Sí Harry, pero no creo que sea nada bueno, es más debe ser gravísimo para que tus tíos se sienten a escribirte una carta a vos y se atrevan a mandártela por lechuza desde allí, ¿no?- inquirió Ron de manera apabullante.

Vamos a ver qué dice.

_Harry Potter:_

_Lamento interrumpir tus largas horas de trabajo y estudio de ese colegio tuyo que tanto te enseña(según vos, claro está) pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte y la curiosidad me ganó esta batalla._

_Ese amiguito tuyo que vino a "saludarte " la vez pasada antes de irte, ¿qué es con exactitud? Tengo que informarte que su apariencia física me asustó muchísimo._

_Espero no tener que verlo más, no obstante sigo firme en mi pregunta de antes. _

_Espero que sepas tener discreción y no le comentes a NADIE de esta carta, mejor dicho, este mensaje que te escribí._

_Aguardo tu respuesta, que sea lo antes posible._

_Petunia_

_P.D: Tené en cuenta el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para mandarte esta carta. T e ordeno, más que pedirte, que la bicha esa que me la entregue sea de mañana._

Al finalizar de leerla la cara de los tres amigos fue de total sorpresa.

Para no tener que dar mucha vuelta con la respuesta y casi sin ganas, Harry le contestó lo más rápido que pudo y llevó la carta hacia las pajareras porque considera que hacía poco tiempo que se había librado de los Dursley y tal como él lo sentiría Hegwig así que buscó cualquier otra lechuza, en lo posible la más fea y mandó el pergamino. La respuesta fue más o menos así:

_Tía Petunia:_

_Verdaderamente tu nota me sorprendió demasiado. No te preocupes(esta parte la escribió riendo) que no voy a contarle a nadie._

_Ese amigo mío que vos conociste es un elfo doméstico. Ellos tienen amos a los que le son fieles y les sirven a la familia siempre. En este caso éste que viste era de la familia Malfoy(allí no quiso incluir ningún comentario) y en el segundo año lo liberé(le regalé una prenda) y se llama Dobby._

_Saludos a la familia(tono burlón y sarcástico)_

_Harry Potter_

El día siguiente se hizo presente en la casa de los Dursley y sobretodo en Privet Drive.

Yo ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de recibir mi carta y Vernon todavía no se iba.

En ese momento, dos segundos después que se fue al trabajo encontré a mi lechuza.

La tensión que sentí al abrir ese pergamino fue... demasiada.

Para mi sorpresa el chico me respondió bien. Creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que le estuve agradecida por algo.

Luego me dejé de taradeces y me puse a leer la respuesta con toda la atención que se le puede dar a algo importante.

Al finalizar la carta me puse a imaginar un sin fin de situaciones que se podrían dar viviendo cerca de esa criatura. Reí unas cuantas veces por lo bajo y al rato me puse a ordenar la casa.

El anochecer se aproximaba y yo seguía risueña con el papel en mis manos. Cuando limpiaba la repisa de las cosas de Dudley tuve una idea que me abrió la mente como nunca. Estaba segura aunque me temblaban las piernas de solo pensarlo y más aún intentando decírselo a Vernon, quería que Dobby se viniera a trabajar en casa.

_Estimado señor Harry Potter: _

_Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, Potter, me quedé muy pendiente de la última carta que te mandé y ni que hablar de tu respuesta. Estoy sumamente interesada en ese elfo, así se llamaba ¿no, porque yo ya no doy abasto con la casa. ¿No se podría hacer algo para que venga a este mundo aunque sea una vez por semana? Nuevamente espero tu respuesta y espero también la misma discreción que antes._

_Petunia._

Harry nuevamente tienes correo de tus tíos... dijo una Hermione un tanto abrumada.

Sí, no es un poco raro Harry. No te echará en cara que le contaste a alguien o algo parecido...

No lo creo, es nuevamente mi tía preguntando de Dobby, no sé porque le importa tanto.

Andá a saber, por ahí lo quiere para maltrarlo como no te tiene a vos...

¡RON! Gritaron los chicos al unísono

Bueno está bien, me callo.

Harry a la sala común y le escribió a su tía lo siguiente.

_Tía Petunia:_

_Nuevamente me sorprende tu carta y más que nada tu afanoso interés en Dobby. En cuanto a tu proposición creo que es imposible, ya que trabaja en el colegio y es propiedad de Dumbledore. Si tengo alguna noticia te aviso por lechuzas._

_Harry Potter_

Maldición, yo estaba esperanzada y todo se derrumbó. Hasta había planeado la forma de decírselo al inútil de Vernon...

¡Ay por Dios! Le dije inútil a mi preciado marido. ¿Qué me está pasando?

¿Desde cuándo defiendo a criaturas deformes y feas como ésa?

Por favor, Petunia, tenés que tomar un poco de control en tu vida. Pero no puedo, no sé que me hizo ese bichito que me tiene cegada por completo, hace que todo me parezca color de rosa... oh por Dios. Creo que... que me estoy enamorando de ese Dobby.

¡No lo puedo creer! Ni con Vernon me pasaban estas cosas.

No, sólo estoy un poco alterada, una vez que aclare mis pensamientos voy a estar mejor.

PETUNIA- bramó Vernon. ¿Qué hace aquí una carta de este chico?

Oh, no puede ser. Olvidé guardar bien las cartas y ahora él sabe todo.

M e vas a contestar mujer, o no.

Sí, pero no me culpes esa criatura me...

Corté al instante mi disculpa y gracias a Dios que lo hice.

¿ Qué hace esta lechuza en la ventana?

Es lo que te estoy preguntando hace media hora. Pero vos me estabas diciendo algo que no entendí...

Eh, yo, ah no tiene importancia. A ver deja que le abro la puerta así los vecinos se privan de ver a este repugnante animal.

La carta está dirigida a vos, Petunia.

A mí. No entiendo...

¿Querés que la lea por vos?

No dejá que lo haga yo. Por algo me la mandaron a mí. Pero no te enojes, cariño.

Ese "cariño" sonó tan raro.

_Querida Petunia Dursley:_

_Le escribo estas líneas a pedido de Harry previamente ordenado por usted. Me he enterado(por Harry) que usted está muy interesada en mi elfo doméstico, Dobby._

_Me alegro que por fin saque su lado sentimental a la luz, pero me temo que por ahora no es posible un arreglo. Si tengo alguna novedad le haré saber._

_Muy atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Una vez que terminé de leer esa carta una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. El problema fue que Vernon me descubrió.

Eh, mi vida, que noticia trae. Seguro que es alguna sobre ese bastardo de _nuestro_ sobrino.

No, nada que ver. En esta carta el director del establecimiento me cuenta que pronto va a traer a un elfo doméstico, como el que vimos cuando Harry se fue.

Solo es para se fije en las condiciones que la casa presenta para el chico y se quedará durante un tiempo determinado.

¡Ni que ese loco piense que vamos a dejar entrar eso acá! - exclamó sobresaltado mientras la vena de la sien aumentaba su tamaño.

Vernon yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero mientras menos lío hagamos mejor va a ser. Yo no quiero toda una comitiva de brujos y magos en mi casa y que después todo el mundo empiece a hablar.

Mirándolo así, tenés mucha razón.

Ahora hay que mandarle la respuesta y esperar el día.

¡Hoy es el día! Por fin Dumbledore va a mandarme al hermoso elfo. Espero ansiosa el momento para estar a solas con él y conocerlo a fondo. No obstante, ahora tengo que ser la mejor actriz y pretender que me causa terror y la mayor indiferencia del mundo.

Suenan las campanadas de las 9 de la mañana. En la última por fin de la chimenea aparece un sujeto alto y flaco junto al elfo.

Mi familia los recibe con la cara larga característica y les niega todo tipo de contacto, yo en cambio trato de ser ruda pero en mis ojos se puede apreciar la sinceridad y mis verdaderas actitudes.

Amablemente les muestro la casa y un momento después me llevó al director para darle mis agradecimientos.

El se alegro con mi cambio y lo reconoció con mucho entusiasmo.

Luego de un rato se marchó y quedamos los tres solos con él. Dobby miraba para todos lados y eso me hizo dar cuenta de lo asustado que estaba. Por eso con un tono suave lo invité a recorrer la casa y le dije que sólo tenía que hacerme caso a mí.

Un vez que dije eso se tranquilizó bastante.

Ese día fue de lo más feliz.

Parece que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte y está contento.

Ya un mes de su llegada. Cada día de ese mes mi vida derrochaba un poco más de felicidad. Pero se iba acercando el final y la noche siguiente se iría para siempre.

Así que esas mañana decidí ponerme los pantalones y desembuchar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza desde su llegada.

Me planté como toda una caballera delante de él y comencé a hablar.

Eh... Dobby, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Sí, señora.

¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llames señora?

Todos los días desde que vine.

¿ Y por qué lo seguís haciendo?

Lo que pasa es que le tengo mucho respeto.

Yo también, por eso quiero confiarte algo que para mí es muy importante.

Ah, sí. ¿Qué es?

Bueno esto es un poco complicado de decir.

Entonces empiece por el principio.  
Te quiero confesar que... que...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No pude contenerme y me abalancé sobre él.

Aunque eso no fue todo. Antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo; le di un beso.

Dobby se quedó perplejo ante semejante acto y simuló algo que parecía un beso.

Un instante más tarde me separé de él intentando controlar mis emociones. Allí vi su carita tan tierna que me hizo estallar.

Dobby, disculpame; esto es lo que quería decirte hace un tiempo. Desde la primera vez que te vi quedé totalmente " en pañales" gracias a vos. Volví a sentir el amor, cosa que hacía desde hacía muchísimo. Por eso quiero agradecerte y también disculparme por mi bruto accionar.

Nuevamente tuvo una reacción tranquila y se podría decir feliz.

Pero en mi mente seguía habitando un leve deseo y su forma de besar (así de brutito) me provocaba más ganas de estar con él.

Nuevamente tuve otro momento de debilidad y lo volví a besar.

Esta vez lo hizo mejor y seguimos por un largo rato. Pero los cuentos de hadas no duran para siempre (aunque en este caso sea de magos) y tuvimos la mala suerte de...

¡Petunia! ¡¿Me podés explicar que está pasando acá!

¡¡Eh! Vernon, ¡qué sorpresa! No esperaba verte sino hasta las seis...

Pero si ya son más de las seis.

Ah, ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta del tiempo. ¡Qué cosa, ¿no?

Sí, me imagino. Yo preocupado por vos y vos jugando con eso. Lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre. Mirá que atreverte a engañarme ya es peligroso, y encima con un bicho, ni siquiera con un humano.

Pará Vernon, te estás imaginando cualquier cuento. Dejame que te explique.

Esto lo van a saber las autoridades. Tú hijo, nuestro hijo, me querés explicar qué le vas a decir. Porque no creo que te perdone así no más.

Podés parar un poco, dejame hablar.

No me toques. Y vos no merecés ser escuchada ni por un ejército.

Justo en ese momente Dobby le pone un pie y mi marido se cae. Se dio semejante porrazo... Pobre me dio tanta pena.

Por suerte despertó en el hospital a la semana. Tenia amnesia no sé qué, y en realidad poco me importa. Mi único provecho fue que se olvidó de todo. Así que lo único que hice fue hacerme la actriz y comentar la penosa despedido y regreso del elfo doméstico.

Pero ya nada me importa. Puedo decir que me reencontré. Veo la vida con otro sentido y de otra manera.

No estoy segura si este cambio sólo fue por la venida de él o ya estaba programado en mi cerebro desde hacía tiempo. No obstante puedo afirmar que este amor "estudiantil" me cambió como persona y ya no volveré a ser la misma.

Aunque voy a extrañar esas tiernas manos sobre la mesa y su dulce voz; igualmente le seguiré escribiendo cartas expresándole mi amor y veré la forma de mantener esto en secreto cuanto pueda. Pero de algo estoy segura, él también sintió ese cosquilleo.

Pude percibirlo en sus labios la última vez que lo vi.

FIN

Notas: Les gusto? Si si o si no ahí abajo tienen el "go" para decirme su opinión.

Nos veremos en otra loca historia.


End file.
